California Sea Lion
This highly social and intelligent species is well adapted to a semi-aquatic life-style. California sea lions (Zalophus californianus) swim using their fore-flippers and are particularly agile on land as they are able to control their hind flippers independently. Male and female California sea lions differ significantly in appearance. Males are substantially bigger than females and have an enlarged sagittal crest, which is usually topped with white fur. The adult males are generally dark brown with a lighter belly and side colouring, whereas the females can appear more tan coloured. The pups are born with a blackish-brown coat which moults after a month and is replaced with a light brown coat. This coat is shed after four or five months and replaced with the adult coat. The California sea lion is found in Mexico appear smaller than those found in California. Roles * It played Hugo in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * They Played Fluke, Rudder and Gerald in Finding Dory (Live-Action) Gallery California sea lion.jpg california-sea-lion.jpg California Sea Lions.jpg PPG Sea Lions.jpg finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-2832.jpg|Finding Dory (2016) animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-7578.jpg California_Sea_Lion_(Blue_Fang).jpg Slick_the_Sea_Lion.png IMG_7587.JPG IMG 0524.PNG california-sea-lion-kemono-friends.jpg Alphabet Train.jpg Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 2.17.00 PM.png Stanley Sea Lion.png A Polar Bear A Pinniped A Penguin A Whale An African Elephant A Giraffe A Rhinoceros A Hippopotamus A Manatee An Ostrich A Dugong Or A Rattlesnake.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Sea Lion, Callifornia.jpg Atsuko Meets sea lion.png 20181109 195539.jpg Zoo Cup Sea Lion.png Star meets California Sea Lion.png Chowder meets California Sea Lion.png Vincent the Sea Lion.jpeg Ox-tales-s01e096-elephant-gorilla-zebra-sea-lion-pig-lion.jpg Ox-tales-s01e096-sea-lion.jpg ox-tales-s01e100-sea-lion.jpg Globehunters Sea Lion.png Simpsons Sea Lion.jpg Mm-1948-12-03-sea-lions.png|Mickey and the Seal (1948) BHORSEMAN NEWS REPORTERS.jpg Sea lion utah's hogle zoo.jpg Sea lion in the smurfs travel the world.png Baby-seal.jpg DKCTF Pompy.png ocean park.jpg G-1941-04-18-sea-lion.png|Baggage Buster (1941) 6-sea-lions-penguin-fmafafe.jpg Sea-lion-wildlife-park-2.png 26837.png Jumpstart firstgrade beach sea lion hermit crab clam starfish.png Jumpstart firstgrade paint set under the sea.png Pittsburgh Zoo Sea Lion.png The-raggy-dolls-the-big-top-sea-lions.jpg mobile_bg_w_en.jpg Reader rabbit toddler purple seal.png Brookfield Zoo Sea Lions.png Family Guy Sea Lion.png Sea lion in hugo lek och lar 4 den magiska trolldrycken.png Seal in hugo lek och lar 7 hugo och djuren i havet.png Pinnipeds in hugo lek och lar 7 hugo och djuren i havet.png Cincinnati Zoo Sea Lion.png Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Sea Lion.png Bronyx Zoo Sea Lion.png Blank Park Zoo Sea Lion.png Safari Island Seal.png Louisville Zoo Sea Lions.png Beast Boy as Seal.png Seal reignited.jpg Stanley Griff Meets California Sea Lion.png Saint Louis Zoo Sea Lion.png Mm-1936-08-01-sea-lion.png Seals SNWAFF.jpg Scooby Seal TMZ.jpg Indianapolis Zoo Sea Lion.png nationalgeographic coloringbook sealions.gif Houston Zoo Sea Lion.png Stanleys-alphabet-adventure-sea-animals.png Riverbanks Zoo California Sea Lion.png Oklahoma City Zoo Sea Lion.png Popplio.png Brionne.png Primarina.png Creature Comforts Sea Lion.png|Creature Comforts (2003) Zt2-californiasealion.jpg LTWR CA Sea Lion.jpg|Leo the Wildlife Ranger Bronyx Zoo TV Series Sea Lion.png MMHM Sea Lion.png CITIRWN Sea Lion.png Bindi the Jungle Girl Sea Lion.png Rileys Adventures California Sea Lion.jpg Riley and Elycia meets California Sea Lion.jpg Wild Republic Sea Lion.png Books Seal usborne my first thousand words.png IMG 2871.JPG IMG 9323.JPG IMG_9711.JPG IMG 0066.jpg IMG 0101.jpg Animal Parade (11).jpeg B97510DF-31FE-4FEB-8E83-958764B8AE39.jpeg 91A93E10-2F75-5AC6-BEDC-A3212619FE1C.jpeg CA8480D3-DFF5-40A3-BC75-CEAF2586FC8C.jpeg 9DBE4891-4E21-4C2A-AC23-5A19C5AE5262.jpeg 7F86BF96-CE66-46D5-839A-DD1303571E41.jpeg 47B79D98-857C-53EB-9714-A6B46C4BF054.jpeg D872AA2C-ADF6-4C70-9824-46211E26ED0F.jpeg BDC86CEC-C13E-485A-A245-12627A319E62.jpeg 21049AA3-9EB2-4B5C-A363-9136DA803E77.jpeg 6D9CDA80-A2A4-4450-9F2E-0E0FB9B5626A.jpeg 72608FD1-CEF3-4094-AE91-929A5E263375.jpeg 571C3359-A0F8-445E-B2E0-5919A5783133.jpeg 682D4460-B1A9-556F-C3F1-6020B6894244.jpeg See Also * Galapagos Sea Lion * Australian Sea Lion * Steller's Sea Lion * Hooker's Sea Lion * South American Sea Lion Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Pinnipeds Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Finding Dory Animals Category:Nemo Franchise Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Backyardigans Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Carnivores Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Belfast Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:North Carolina Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Prospect Park Zoo Animals Category:Queens Zoo Animals Category:New York Aquarium Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Melbourne Zoo Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Utica Zoo Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:The Mixed-Up Chameleon Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Ocean Life Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:Marcus Pfister's Animal ABC Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Ocean park hong kong animals Category:Osaka aquarium kaiyukan animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Georgia aquarium animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Zoo Cup Animals Category:The Simpsons Movie Category:Mickey Mouse Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Animals and Their Prey Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Moana Animals Category:Globehunters Animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:The Usborne First Thousand Words Animals Category:Hugo: The Secrets of the Forest Animals Category:Hugo and the Animals of the Ocean Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Six Flags Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:Reef Life A Guide to Tropical Marine Life Animals Category:Creature Comforts Animals Category:Mammals (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Leo the Wildlife Ranger Animals Category:Fish & Shellfish and Other Aquatic Creatures Animals Category:Crikey! It's The Irwins Animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals Category:Make Mine Music Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Bunnies' ABC (Little Golden Book) Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Seton Academy Animals